Variable geometry vanes are used in gas turbine engines and the like to produce a more efficient fluid flow through the turbo-machinery. Changing the pitch of the vane will change the velocity and pressure of the fluid entering the next rotating stage. If the vane cannot be accurately or precisely controlled, the efficiency of the machine cannot be maximized. One cause of inaccurate control is mechanical hysteresis. That is where the actual position of a mechanical component is partially a function of where the mechanical component was located prior to the previous movement. In other words the actual position of the component when moving the component from position one to position two may be different than when moving the component from position three to position two. This can be caused by variable positioning at component interfaces due to assembly variance or relative movement occurring between components during operation—sometimes called “mechanical play.” The present invention provides a novel and non-obvious solution to problems associated with prior art vane actuation systems.